Industrial compressor systems are configured to produce large volumes of pressurized fluid such as air or the like. Certain types of compressors such as rotary screw compressors generate pressure pulsations in the working fluid that may be perturbated downstream of the compressor. The pressure pulsations produce noise and undesirable vibration in the compressor system.
Multi-stage compressor systems can include interstage cooling to increase the efficiency of the compressor and a moisture separator can be used to separate condensed liquid from the cooled compressed working fluid. Some existing systems have various shortcomings, drawbacks, and disadvantages relative to certain applications such as excessive space claim and undesirable external fluid conduits for routing certain fluids from one component to another. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.